funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lexicominos
Stunning Recovery Hey, I decided to try this game out =P I got stunning recovery. I was going for 8 rows to clear, but I achieved it at 6 rows cleared. I then checked the game's description and it says recover from panic mode. So is this really 8 rows, or is it less than that? Vidy 03:59, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :If you're sure you got it in 6 rows, feel free to make the change. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 07:13, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Hidden Achievement Does any one have an idea about this. If so please feel free to share.Knd563 17:54, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :Ok, you know the "Achievements Online" feature? There's a way to manipulate it to tell you if a certain game has hidden achievements. However, it is not in the spirit of the game, and talking about it on the official forums will get your thread locked and your post hidden by a mod. If you REALLY want to know how, see this page. Aik Hui 14:34, 6 August 2008 (UTC) ::I know how to figure it out. What I was asking is does any one have any ideas on how to get it.Knd563 17:41, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :::Oh. I don't know about it either. It's like a secret achievement, except there is no title to hint you. Aik Hui 06:29, 7 August 2008 (UTC) How's that for evidence? I don't know why the image didn't change to Virtuoso Lexicominist one, must be a text glitch. Zaptowin9999 07:58, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :I'm not saying you definitely did it, but I think you simply edited the text in. Because, firstly, the image is Stunning Recovery. Secondly, it says "Reach level 20" but the rest in-game say "Get to level X". If you DID did it then consider yourself busted lol...if you didn't I would have to say I don't believe you. 19118219 Talk 08:10, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Umm....http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1xm4c5m7i70 Zaptowin9999 08:12, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :Zaptowin9999, you are claiming that you have this achievement, correct? Because, under your achievements on AO, it says you don't even have Expert Lexicominist. Or, are you saying someone else has it? Timeroot 23:03, 25 September 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, he's claiming that his Community Home page incorrectly says that he has it. Or at least that's what he said to me ingame. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 23:14, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :Oh, ok. Timeroot 23:19, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :I compared the image with a screenshot of the community portal. I compared whichever letters I could, and the "a" in "Reach" looks it has one pixel wrong... But, I'm not an expert. Timeroot 23:31, 25 September 2008 (UTC) ::The a looks fine to me...look at the other a s in the home community. What pixel looks different? Also one of my friends says he also has the same glitch, but with a different achievement. It seems getting Stunning Recovery reveals the details but not the image for Virtuoso Lexicominist. Go try it. Zaptowin9999 00:49, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :::I can confirm that getting Stunning Recovery shows the text for Virtuoso Lexiconomist on the Community Home page. I just tested this with one of my alternate accounts. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 08:07, 26 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh. I thought you were saying that you actually had the achievement. By the way, Quartic, you spelled Lexicominist wrong =P. 19118219 Talk 09:00, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :::::And...any tips for getting Stunning Recovery? 19118219 Talk 09:15, 26 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::He used one of his alts. For stunning recovery, build a long line on either edge of the board with any piece except the square piece. Then put the music on, and when it changes, attempt to take down the high tower of letters. Zaptowin9999 10:47, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::I've also comfimed this. Wow! It only took us seven months. YAY. Now, how 'bout we try this on pool to figure out the secret ones.Knd563 22:50, 26 September 2008 (UTC) How could one achieve this? According to my and other people's experiences the levels end at 16. At least you don't reach level 17 after the amount of words required to reach earlier levels. Thingummywut 20:40, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :It is a conundrum. My personal opinion is that the level 16 cap is probably a bug, but until Jagex does something I doubt we'll know. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 21:58, 28 November 2008 (UTC) ::Unless getting to level 20's not the achievment. Although it's unlikely the achievments don't follow a pattern. D P60 01:47, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Another hiscore... http://forum-fo.funorb.com/c=765cd927/forums.ws?27,28,10,1534,goto,2 beats zezima's (if he/she's not lying (check it)) Chain What is a chain??? --Rs simeon 10:22, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :I think it is a word you form that displaces the surrounding letters into another word that was not originally there. So it's kinda like multipliers. I'm not sure, maybe you should study the instructions again. 19118219 Talk 08:10, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :When you get one or more words, all words are cleared and then the unconnected sections drop. At this point it checks again for words, and if it finds some this is a chain of level 2; it clears them, and unconnected sections drop. If it then finds yet more words, this is a chain of level 3; etc. OrbFu 22:17, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Virtuoso Lexicominist I noticed someone added this to the Lexicominos page... But this acheivement can not be confirmed... did anyone even get it? If so, why isn't there an image? It should be removed... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 18:04, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :Look here. Or, just scroll up. ::Until someone gets it or at least manages to leak an image for it we can't discount the possibility that the bug was producing the text and points values for an achievement which was removed in development. OrbFu 22:15, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Brazilian Portugese Dictionary I've seen many people talk about playing with it, and I've gotten 3 times as far as I did with English. Anyone think level 20 might be achievable with it? 19118219 Talk 05:04, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :Yes, unless the level 16 cap I've heard about is intentional - in which case Virtuoso Lexicominist probably doesn't exist after all. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 05:07, 3 December 2008 (UTC) ::Level 16 cap? 19118219 Talk 05:08, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :::Apparently players can't get past level 16. It's mentioned further up on this page actually. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 05:33, 3 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Well I got to 16 today but I wasn't really watching so I'm not sure if I should of gone to level 17. [[User:D_P60|'DP ~ *Insert witty remark here*']] 06:00, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :::::I got up to level 19 one time then was beet. It whould be hard to redo though. the requirements to get up levels get fairly high. that acchevement must be truely earned. --[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 06:32, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Sex I'm tired of people removing it from word lists. Here is a picture: http://img442.imageshack.us/img442/8314/lexicominosword.png I'm pretty sure it's not a word in transmogrify, but it is in lexicominos (american english). PeaceBear0 01:08, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :You should specify which language it is. Jagex are British, and some people use the British version. I am pretty sure it does not work in the British. Vaatikitten Talkpagethingy 01:09, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Nevermind, I concur. Tested it and it worked on British. You were right. =3 Vaatikitten Talkpagethingy 01:20, October 4, 2010 (UTC)